


Watching

by SlipFromGrasp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipFromGrasp/pseuds/SlipFromGrasp
Summary: Just a glimpse of what the show refuses to give us





	Watching

She loves watching him leave. It’s like getting a reward for surviving a hurricane. And the prize is a stark naked Jimmy Olsen strutting down a hallway.

His back and shoulders are wide enough to paint a mural on. And he has a butt like an underwear model. She wonders when he has time to workout while running CatCo.

She would follow him down the hall if not for two reasons: She enjoys the view and—though she would never admit it—is too undone to leave the bed.

He’s on the phone, turned halfway from Lena’s gaze, right arm covering his stomach, as if he was shy. He betrays this notion by glancing her way, turning ever so slightly to reveal his semi-hard cock, still wet from moments before.

Who is he talking to? she wonders.

————

“Yea, I know, I know. Ma…I—oh my god, Mama, Clark and I, we’re not gay. We don’t even live in the same cit—yes, some people are bisexual but we’re not?…I know Ma, please, I have to go…yes, a lady friend…no, it’s not Lucy…you will meet her soon. Ok, yes…yes…I love you, too. Bye.” He hangs up, saunters back to the bedroom, and leans against the door frame.

Normally James would never pickup the phone so early in the morning but it was Mama’s ringtone, he couldn’t ignore it. That also meant walking out of the room; he’s not ready for Mama to embarrass him in front of Lena. Especially after achieving the impossible: Lena Luthor completely uninterested in leaving the bed before 10 am, even on a Sunday. Small victories.

“That’s so cute. ‘I love you, too’” Lena said mockingly, making fake smooch faces.

“Oh, we got jokes now?”, said James, looking incredulous. “Was I cute 10 minutes ago when you asked me to f—“

“Shut up and get back in the bed.”

James flashes a wide smile and says, “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this to my Tumblr 84 years ago and forgot it but here it is!


End file.
